This proposal requests funds to support the annual Autumn Immunology[unreadable] Conference (AIC). The AIC was established in 1971 to promote Immunology[unreadable] research in the upper Midwest region of the United States. The conference[unreadable] provides a forum for the exchange of scientific data and ideas, fosters[unreadable] collaborations between scientists at different institutions, and provides career[unreadable] development and education opportunities to a diverse group of individuals with[unreadable] an interest in Immunology.[unreadable] [unreadable] The scientific focus of the meeting is intentionally broad; it includes basic[unreadable] Immunology and related biomedical fields such as cancer biology, pathogenesis,[unreadable] vaccine development, inflammation, and autoimmunity. Special emphasis is[unreadable] given to providing pre- and post-doctoral trainees with an opportunity to share[unreadable] their data, participate in scientific and career discussions, and to meet and[unreadable] exchange ideas with established investigators. We also seek to attract, involve,[unreadable] and promote the careers of women and racial/ethnic minorities that are[unreadable] underrepresented in science.[unreadable] [unreadable] These objectives are met by inviting a group of outstanding Immunology[unreadable] researchers (12-13 each year) from around the world, to speak at the meeting.[unreadable] Poster and oral presentation sessions are designed to provide the greatest[unreadable] opportunity for feedback to the trainees. Finally, scholarship programs, career[unreadable] development workshops, and mentoring luncheons promote the inclusion of[unreadable] minority scientists and seek to recruit undergraduates into the discipline of[unreadable] Immunology.